


I Love You

by Townycod13



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Hinted mikari can be heard in the distance, M/M, nonsense I wrote 'cause I can, whopps my ships are showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Iori tries and fails(?) to Just Be Friends.





	

"I love you."

 

Well there were better ways of saying that.

 

Hikari restrained herself from interfering, instead watching the unfolding train-wreck with both horror and interest.

 

Iori struggled to recompose himself, "I mean, I... I like you."

 

That really wasn't much different. The poor boy was definitely imploding.

 

"I mean, I like the way that I... I mean, I _love_ you."

 

Oh dear this was just painful to watch, Hikari had physically restrain herself from helping out. Iori made her promise she would let him dig his own grave... no matter how deep he dug it.

 

"No, that's not what I meant, I just mean that I really just love you okay."

 

He can't seem to form any sentence without tacking that on in someway, can he? Oh dear.

 

"Okay, no, that's not what I'm trying to... _I'm trying to say_ I want to... I, uh, I respect you and I--"

 

Don't do it, half-pint.

 

"--love you."

 

Again. Really.

 

Okay this wouldn't be as sad as it was if Iori wasn't near tearing up in frustration.

 

The poor kid was just trying to ask his crush to be _friends_. He was just... failing, spectacularly.

 

"I don't know why I can't just, just--" Iori was appearing to have finally hit his limit of mortifying confessions and you could just barely hear his voice starting to break, "I can't but I want to say..." he trailed off, he couldn't form the rest of the sentence without fully losing it.

 

Hikari's heart went out to the little guy. She wished he'd asked Miyako to come as his emotional support instead. Her girlfriend was _infinitely_ better at this kind of thing, Hikari was sure. He'd said he wanted her because she would respect his wishes.

 

She really didn't think he needed someone to respect his wishes at the moment, he _definitely_ needed someone heroic like Miyako to throw herself in there and save him whether he wanted it or not.

 

Iori looked like he was finally going to start up again, red in the face, mortified, but totally determined, when the up until now silent boy raised his hand.

 

Hikari finally decided to take a look at the boy her girlfriends best friend was confessing to. She couldn't get the best angle on him from her position just around the corner but from what she could tell-- _oh_.

 

He was almost as red in the face as Iori but he had this _smile_. Hikari could definitely see the appeal. She was a fan of that sort of gorgeous courageous smile. It was one of her favorite features in beautiful girlfriend.

 

The boy held his hand out to Iori with that killer grin and asked the question that assured Hikari he was probably an idiot, but maybe the right kind of idiot.

 

"Let's go on a date then! Right now! Are you ready?"

 

Without even waiting for a response he had Iori's hand and the two of them were heading down the road at a pace Hikari was sure she wouldn't be able to keep up with. Iori glanced back at her looking helpless and she gave him a thumbs up and what she hoped was a reassuring smile

 

This Motamiya-kun might be a good match for Iori after all.

 

She decided to call Miyako to keep her updated and then maybe send a text to Iori to ensure he didn't need a rescue.

 

It was a good day to be in love.


End file.
